


Soulmates

by LauIsVeryCold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, leave me alone, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: "Sherlock has had his marks as long as he can remember. When he was a baby his fingers were bright blue, when he grew older his hands became blue too.Everyone has soulmate marks. Mummy has golden lines on her back and dad has deep scarlet lines. Mycroft has grey spots covering his chest and neck. At first it was just his chest but soulmate marks grow until you meet your soulmate."





	Soulmates

Sherlock has had his marks as long as he can remember. When he was a baby his fingers were bright blue, when he grew older his hands became blue too.   
Everyone has soulmate marks. Mummy has golden lines on her back and dad has deep scarlet lines. Mycroft has grey spots covering his chest and neck. At first it was just his chest but soulmate marks grow until you meet your soulmate.  
Sherlock is curious. Every day he takes pictures of his marks to see if they had grown. He simply can’t wait for the day they stop growing. Mycroft isn’t interested, he says that a soulmate that gives him grey spots can’t possibly be worth meeting. Sherlock doesn’t understand this. Your marks represent a person and no person can be boring.  
Small children grow up. Mycroft moves out first and becomes some government person, whatever his job title is. His spots now reach his cheeks.  
Sherlock finishes school, but doesn’t know what to so after, everything is so boring. He doesn’t take pictures of his marks anymore. They still haven’t stopped growing. His whole underarms are now blue. He will probably become one of those old people with a completely covered skin because they never found their soulmate. It’s sad, really, but that’s life.

A few years later Sherlock is trying to make a living being a consulting detective, a job he invented himself. He helps people (and the police sometimes) solve crimes.  
One day a new detective inspector comes in. Sherlock is busy reading so doesn’t notice until the man is standing right next to him.  
“Hello, I’m DI Lestrade. You must be Sherlock Holmes, I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
Sherlock looks up. His breath hitches in his throat. On The DI’s neck, chin and cheeks are black spots exactly like Mycroft’s. “Yes,” he finally says. He has to tell Mycroft about Lestrade, whether he wants to hear it or not.  
Sherlock doesn’t even noticed Lestrade had walked away until someone calls his name and he has to leave.

“Mycroft, wake up.” Sherlock walks into Mycroft’s bedroom. It is dark, but Sherlock knows where everything is.  
There’s a sigh. “Sherlock, what are doing here?” Mycroft turns on the light on his nightstand. He is laying in a huge bed with dark scarlet sheets.  
“I found your soulmate.”  
Mycroft raises his eyebrows. “Good for you.” His grey spots are now covering his ears and forehead. “Is that everything? I have an important meeting tomorrow and I would like to get some sleep.”  
Defeated Sherlock says goodbye and leaves the property. He will get them to meet. Even if Mycroft doesn’t like it, he has to do it for Lestrade’s sake. It works out and soon there’s a wedding. Sherlock has never seen Mycroft happier than when he said yes to becoming Mycroft Lestrade.

Whatever Sherlock tries, nothing happens for himself until two years later.  
Sherlock is experimenting on a body when Molly comes in. Her marks are lovely. They’re black and look like someone had wrapped lace around her shoulders and arms.  
She chats a bit but Sherlock is too focused to listen. She offers him coffee, he says yes and goes down to the lab.  
In there he can’t find peace either. First Mike comes in. Then a stranger with a cane. Sherlock doesn’t pay attention to him at first, but when he looks up his whole word changes.   
The strange man is wearing long sleeves, but his hands are blue, green, yellow and tiny bit of brown. They’re like Sherlock’s eyes.   
Sherlock stands up. He looks at his hands and arms with rolled up sleeves. The blue is the same as the man’s eyes.   
The man gasps. He noticed it too. “Are you- are you my,” he begins but loses his words.  
Mike smiles proudly. “My job here is done, I ques. Don’t forget to invite me on your wedding, pals.” He leaves grinning.  
It’s now almost quiet in the lab. A machine beeps softly and people are walking and talking somewhere far away.  
“What’s your name?” Sherlock asks.  
The small blond man clears his throat. “John Watson,” he answers.  
Sherlock walks up to him and stretches out his hand. John Watson slowly raises hand and touches Sherlock’s. Sherlock feels John’s heartbeat in his hand. His heart is racing, as is Sherlock’s.  
“How do you feel about the violin?” Sherlock asks.  
“I’m sorry, what”, John Watson answers.  
Sherlock looks down in annoyance. His soulmate is not dim, is he? “I play the violin when I’m thinking. Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end. Would that bother you? I think soulmates should know the worst about each other.”  
“N-no, it wouldn’t bother me”, John simply answers.  
“Good.” Unsure of what to do next Sherlock lets go of John’s hand.   
“We should get to know each other”, John suggests.  
“Dinner?”  
“Starving.”


End file.
